United Kingdom
The United Kingdom is a country that consists of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland as well as several overseas territories. Great Britain refers to the island including England, Scotland but excludes Northern Island and the overseas territories. The United Kingdom is one of the most frequented locations within The Never-ending Story, especially its capital city of London where the Hall of Heroes is located within Elizabeth Tower (commonly referred to as Big Ben). The UK has a constitutional monarchy, the queen of which is now Queen Maeve. It was once part of the European Union before Europe fell under the control of Emperor Nyneve and the UK retained its independent sovereignty. In history Britain was formerly known as Britannia and was unified, along with all of Ireland, under King Arthur before he relinquished the throne to his son, Llacheu. England London Main article: London London was once named LondiniumPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Stonehenge Main article: Stonehenge Stonehenge is a famous monument that was constructed in 10,000BC by Belshaggath and beneath it lies DoughnutdelfPan Post 9, Pan Page 1, Origins of Atlantis, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. It acted as a place of magical learning for the druids of Britannia until the betrayal of Nyneve, student to Merlin the Enchanter, whose NeSferatu brethren killed the druids and destroyed DoughnutdelfPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Stonehenge continued to stand until it was partially destroyed by Trans-Terran-Terrorists, but the government of the United Kingdom would see it restored (citations needed). Cliffs of Dover The Cliffs of Dover are tall, chalk cliffs that face the English Channel and FrancePan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Scotland TBA Wales Wales is the smaller of the nations of Great Britain and is situated on the West side of the island. The people of Wales are Welsh and they speak both the English and Welsh languages. Mount Snowdon Mount Snowdon is the tallest mountain in Britain and from its peak a person can see Ireland across the Irish Sea and even Scotland well to the north of England. There are two important lakes near to Mount Snowdon; Lake Glaslyn, where The Lady of the Lake is said to rise, and Llyn Llydaw, where a beast named the Afanc lurksPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Lake Glaslyn Lake Glaslyn is a lake near to Mount Snowdon from which would rise The Lady of the Lake, Vivane. Llyn Llydaw Llyn Llydaw is a lake near to Mount Snowdon where the Afanc monster lurks. It can be seen wriggling within the water and will attack humans that draw near. Northern Ireland TBA English Channel The English Channel is the strip of sea that stands between the southern-most point of England and Brittany, of northern FranceEnglish Channel article, Wikipedia.. Isle of Hera Main article: Isle of Hera The Isle of Hera was located in the English Channel during the period of the Celts. It was created by the Greek God Hera who chose the location for the weather and fertility good for the growth of plants. The island was maintained by the hesperidesLeg Post 52, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Britannia As Britannia, Britain was unified under the rule of King Arthur with the help of Merlin and the druids of Doughnutdelf around 500ADPan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Arthurian Britain included England, Scotland, Wales and the whole of Ireland. The lands were reportedly prosperous and content under Arthur's leadershipPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Dumnonia Dumnonia is the south-western foot of England and includes the county of Cornwall where Tintagel Castle is found. It was once under the rule of Lady Igraine and her husband before her son, by another man, became king of all Britannia, including Dumnonia. Cornwall The people of Cornwall spoke their own language, CornishPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Tintagel Castle In the region of Cornwall stands Tintagel Castle which was the seat of Arthur's mother's realm. Arthur was birthed on the beach outside the castle so that Igraine's husband wouldn't be aware of her affair with Uther Pendragon. Sometime after Arthur became king of all Britannia, Tintagel Castle became a family home and a place to meet his close friends and family away from the official politics of Camelot Castle. Old North The Old North, otherwise known as Hen Ogledd in Welsh, lies in the north of England where the people likely spoke Cumbric (an ancient British language). Merlin the Enchanter was born in the Old North. The Old North is where Castle Camelot is located, bordering with WalesPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Lothien Lothien was the kingdom just south of Scotland and was ruled by King Lot. Rheged Rheged was one of the kingdoms of the Old North and was ruled by King Urien. Welsh Kingdoms Gwent Gwent was a kingdom to the south of Wales, which was once ruled by King Caradoc. It was a'' ''small kingdom but an important one culturally as the old ways were practised there despite the Roman influence and the pressure of ChristianityPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Powys Powys was a kingdom to the east of Wales that was ruled by King Leodegrance, a man of Roman descent. While Wales tended to resist the cultural invasion of Rome, Powys did not. King Arthur married Leodegrance's daughter, Guinevere, to united the lands under one crownPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Viroconium Cornoviorum Viroconium Cornoviorum was once a Roman built city in Powys but even during the marriage of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, the city was undergoing construction of a new major stronghold that could become Castle Camelot. Gwynedd Gwynedd was the northern kingdom of Wales and was ruled by King Rience. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Location Category:Country